Night Visit
by javy05wizard guardian
Summary: Declan visits Kyle late at night. SLASH dont like dont read and all that :


**Disclaimer: Not own characters in any way shape or form blah blah blah**

**Pairing: Declan/Kyle**

**A/N: So i was watching Kyle XY and my muse hit me so i started this I did it in the course of a few hours with a toooth-ache from an unfinished root-canal that my dentist will finish next week so please excuse any mistakes i might have overlooked and Please Review THNX ;)**

* * *

Kyle laid in his bathtub thinking about how he had gotten over Amanda over the course of a few weeks, yes he still felt a connection but the romantic part of that was gone now he just felt like they could be really good friends if Amanda ever truly forgave him. He had tried music, porn, listening to old stories from Stephen, and was about to try whipping Amanda from his memory had Nicole not entered the room when she had, but at the end time solved and healed most wounds.

He had lately started noticing how he would sometimes daydream and when he snapped out of it he would have a drawn picture of Declan sitting in front of him, he also noticed how when he felt kind of stressed out about something and Declan was near he would tune everything out except Declan's heartbeat and breathing and they would calm him down. It was just like when he was falling for Amanda but how could it be? They were both male, so how could he feel attracted to someone whom he had 0.0% chance of reproducing…naturally that is… if he got scientific he could take and egg from a woman take the nucleus out and put another nucleus in and that nucleus would have 23 chromosomes of Declan and 23 of Kyle and spliced together the baby that came out would be theirs biologically but that would take much more research and money, and it wouldn't be natural so it didn't make sense for him to be attracted to another male. This was frustra-- Knock, Knock, Knock.

Kyle looked towards his window and there was Declan, he walked over to the window and opened it letting the subject of his thoughts inside, and when he stood in front of him his hear jumped

"Thanks man… I'm sorry to come here like this but can I crash here for the night?"

"Sure, what happened" Asked Kyle

"Nothing" Answered Declan

"…" Kyle stared blankly slightly tilting his head to the side, they both stayed quiet for a minute and Declan's heart was speeding up

"All right fine! Remember what I told you about no more basketball 'cuz of my ankle? Well when I told my dad he got really pissed and started yelling at me because the only thing I was good for according to him was basketball and now I can't even do that, as if it was something I chose, so anyway he threw me out, its happened before, I'll just go back when he calms down *sigh* I sometimes think that I'm not good at anything; relationships: no school: no basketball was the only thing that I was excellent at and now

it gone… I just wanted to make him proud of something I did" Declan finished looking down at his shoes

"Well you are a great person and a good friend, and I don't know where I would be if you hadn't been there all those times you helped me out of a bad situation." Raising his hand to coup Declan's cheek so their eyes met he said "For what is worth I'm sure I would be proud of you if you were my son" He finished with a smile his eyes meeting Declan's, he felt Declan's pulse speed up under his hand as Declan took a little step forward getting into personal space, green eyes held each other as they leaned in, breathing rate increased and so did both their pulses, by now they were a few millimeters apart, they both closed their eyes at the last moment before their lips touched softly, there was no real passion behind it, just a test to see if their feeling were mutual or platonic. Kyle pulled back slightly to gaze into Declan's eyes once more, when he registered no negative feelings he leaned in once more and kissed a little more deeply.

Declan was afraid when Kyle pulled back but when he noticed Kyle was studying him just like he did with everything around him he calmed a little, when Kyle kissed him again he felt that there was more feeling behind this kiss, he ran his tongue across Kyle's lips and they parted giving permission, Kyle caressed Declan's tongue with his own making sure to remember every sensation, every move, every aspect of Declan's mouth before they parted for lack of oxygen.

"I like you Declan, just the way you are." Kyle said with a warm smile that made Declan blush pink

"Thanks" Mumbled Declan

"Declan" Kyle said in a serious tone

"Hmm?" Declan looked up suddenly afraid that Kyle would throw him out or something

"I like you, I have for some time now, I've trusted you with things I couldn't trust anyone else. I am not entirely sure of the mechanics of it but…will you be my…will you be my boyfriend?" Kyle asked hoping to some scientifically inexistent deity that Declan said yes

It took him a few seconds to register then go over Kyle's words then all fear in Declan died a swift death as he smiled a smile that could melt steel hearts and said "Yes!"

Each fraction of a second seemed really long and Kyle wondered if time really passed evenly, then all thoughts in his head came to a halt as he saw _that_ smile grace Declan's beautiful features then "Yes!" he had just enough time to smile before his lips were once again claimed by his boyfriend's, _His._

When they parted Declan looked at the clock and it read 1:17AM

"I think we should go to bed…or tub" Said Declan with a smile

Kyle nodded "Do you want to sleep on the floor or with me?" He asked his boyfriend blushing slightly

Declan blushed at the question then smiled "I think I'd like to sleep al cuddled with my boyfriend inside his tub" He said before undressing down to only his boxers, Kyle took off his shirt and stayed only on his pajama pants. Then he led them both to the tub and lied in it placing the pillow behind his head, then Declan got in and curled so he fit comfortably in the tub with his head resting on Kyle's chest and his legs between Kyle's. Within minutes they both fell asleep lulled by the sound of each other's heartbeat

**I may or may not continue this story either way please review :) THNX for reading...omg i have got to cath up on some ZzZzZz now *yawn* do not forget to press that green thingy bellow the story and review *falls asleep on keyboard***


End file.
